


Kirei Kotomine x reader --- You Lay Me in The Dust of Death

by Arse1933



Series: Fate thirst [3]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Choking, Death, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arse1933/pseuds/Arse1933
Summary: YOU AND KIREI AFTER THE FUYUKI FIRE R18 BUT NOT FOR THE RIGHT REASONS





	Kirei Kotomine x reader --- You Lay Me in The Dust of Death

"Kirei, what is it?" you ask your man who is deep in thought.

"Just thinking about killing you." he responds not even looking up from his paperwork. He sure has a lot of paperwork lately. Probably has something to do with the fire. Damn city, you would rather it burn down than burden your man like this. Can't it see what it's doing to him? You sneak up behind him and dig your fingers into his shoulders in an attempt to give him a massage. His shoulders and back are hard and stringy like the meat of an animal that had died from old age. It made it impossible to give a deep tissue massage which was the only type of massage you were interested in giving, so you let go of him and turned to leave. You only made it a step before he clasped his hand around your venison-soft arm and pulled you back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said priestly and evilly, "I wasn't done with you." He pulled you even closer, until you were rested on his chest. You gasped. What could Kirei possibly have in store for you?

—

"Oh no, Kirei-san, what is it you want to do with me?" you questioned him, leaning back onto his body.

"I want to kill you." He said without hesitation. Man knew what he was about. You liked that in your men.

"Haha then what" you stared deeply into his eyes. His soulless, muddy eyes that represented his soul. You had to wade through puddles of filth only to find there was nothing behind them. You loved your man so much.

"—" Kirei said nothing. He simply wrapped his hands around your throat and began constricting. First, you were only disappointed you were unable to say "owo what's this" when you could clearly feel the bulge in his pants, then you began to slightly panic as what little air allowed to leak into your lungs had decreased to nothing as your airway had been completely sealed off, until finally your eyes bulged out of your skull and popped out like squeezing a blackhead. The soft squishy noise of your eyeballs hitting the floor might as well have been Wagner to Kirei. It was music to his ears. He loosened his grasp soon afterward, choking a dead body was pointless, so he threw you to the ground and went to continue doing paperwork. He would despose of you later, but at the same time... he thought as he signed papers, he always wondered what eye sockets would feel like.

Rejoice, rejoice that you were able to give him the satisfaction that his wife, his mentor, even his father had denied him. Rejoice that he had given you such a kind death. Rejoice, my child, rejoice...

Kirei's joy had left as quickly as it came, and he was again left an empty husk of a man.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN SO IT LOOKS LIKE THAT WAS WHAT KIREI WANTED ALL THIS TIME HOLY SHIT DUDE YOURE FUCKED


End file.
